scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia 2000
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 is an upcoming sequel of PierrickCanalFamille's film Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia planned to be re-edited by PierrickCanalFamille. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Acts *Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio by Ludwig van Beethoven. This segment starts without introduction immediately after the opening. Abstract patterns and shapes resemble butterflies in reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and pinks in shades, tints, and hues. Bats explore a world of light and darkness which is ultimately conquered by light. *Pines of Rome by Ottorino Respighi. A family of humpback whales is able to fly due to a supernova. The calf is separated from his parents when he becomes trapped in an iceberg, but finds his way out with his mother's help. The final section, the Via Appia, gives the impression of the larger pod of adults in migration. *Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin. An episode of New York City in the 1930s in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known cartoons of the time, depicting a day in the lives of four people within the Depression-era bustling metropolis. Featured is an animated cameo appearance of Gershwin himself at the piano.2 *Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro by Dmitri Shostakovich. Based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, the concerto was written as a gift by Shostakovich to his musically gifted young son, and the percussive rhythms also suit a story about a soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. *The Carnival of the Animals, Finale by Camille Saint-Saëns. A flock of flamingoes tries to force a slapstick member who enjoys playing with a yo-yo to engage in their "dull" routines. A question in this segment's host sequence leads into its story, "What would happen if you gave a yo-yo to a flock of flamingos?" *The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling", the segment is the only one retained from 1940's Fantasia. Mickey Mouse is the apprentice (of sorcerer Yen Sid) who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. *Pomp and Circumstance – Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4 by Edward Elgar. Based on the story of Noah's Ark from the Book of Genesis starring Donald Duck as first mate to Noah and Daisy Duck as Donald's assistant. Donald musters the animals to the Ark and misses, loses and reunites with Daisy in the process. *Firebird Suite – 1919 Version by Igor Stravinsky. The story of the spring sprite and her companion, an elk, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest, and seemingly the sprite. The Sprite survives, and the elk encourages her to restore the forest to its normal state. Trivia *This film marks the first debut of Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper *Jack in the Box had Revealed to be an old friend of Maleficent, Hans, Judge Doom, Jasper and Horace, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear as a surprise on Pinocchio and Caillou when the battle begun. *Caillou acts like Timon wearing a hula costume. Audio Used From: *Sesame Street Old School (1969) *Hercules (1997) *Snow White (1937) *Madagascar (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Peter Pan (1953) *Balto (1995) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *Top Cat (1961) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Family Guy (1999) Clips used from flims/shows: *Pinocchio (1940) *An Adventure in Color (1961) *The Hunting Insect (1961) *Inside Donald Duck (1961) *Kids is Kids (1961) *Carnival Time (1962) *Von Drake in Span (1962) *Man is His Own Worst Enemy/Ducking Disaster with Donald and His Friends (1962/1970/1976) *A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) *Three Tall Tales (1963) *A Square Peg in a Round Hole/Goofing Around with Donald Duck (1963) *Fly with Von Drake (1963) *In Shape with Von Drake (1964) *Mediterranean Cruise (1964) *A Rag, a Bone and a Box of Junk (1964) *Music for Everybody (1966) *A Salute to Alaska (1967) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Roger Rabbit Cartoon (1989, 1990 and 1993) *Song of the South (1946) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Cinderella (1950) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Caillou (1997) *Melody Time (1948) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947/1963) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Frozen (2013) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Pinocchio's and Caillou's adventures Series